A Tale of Balance: Adventures of the Merchant of Death
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Most recent version of Merchant of Death. Work In Progress. Under Construction
1. Chapter 1

**(Not Quite) Home From Work** **Scene 1**

Every once in a while, Tony would disappear. Officially it was scheduled as a random vacation. He was allowed to do that, he'd told Pepper once. She agreed, not really knowing what he was on about but willing to indulge him. Seeing him in full armor, though, was… surreal.

It wasn't the Iron Man armor.

For one thing, the color scheme was way off. This was a dark grey, uniform-like armor that could be likened to knights of old if it weren't so obviously different. He wore a thick black leather shirt with silver spikes that was padded heavily at the wrists and shoulders. His pants looked like some lighter material, though they had no additions to them. It was the mask that threw her off the most. It took the form of an obsidian skull with holes where the eyes should be. It was all but moulded to his face.

If Pepper hadn't known what he really looked like, she would have screamed that there was a zombie or something in the Mansion kitchen. Granted, that's exactly what the others did. Then the skull made a confused noise and his head tilted.

"The mask, dear." She murmured. "It's… intimidating."

"Oh, well that's an easy fix."

His voice changed when he was in uniform. The mask made it deeper, yet somehow it still managed to still sound like him. People rarely recognized him when he took it off. Something about his face and voice remained even after he slipped back into the skin of Tony Stark. At least the mask didn't move when he talked.

The skull retracted by sliding up and into itself until a black cube was all that remained. Tony pocketed it and turned to Pepper.

"Still scary?" He prompted. They went through this every time he came back from… well, she desperately wished to call it the underworld, because it wasn't Hell in the way humans perceive Hell. She seemed to be the only one immediately able to see through whatever the uniform made Tony look like. Happy and Rhodey both knew what he looked like in-uniform and not, but they admitted that it took everything not to run screaming sometimes.

" _You're allowed to do that." Tony had scowled, a far off look in his eyes. "And don't ask me why she can see through it, I've got no clue."_

" _No one's running away from you because you look like a badass." Rhodey snorted._

" _Yeah, we've been around too long." Happy snickered._

"You're asking the wrong person, buddy. But you do look pretty pleased with yourself."

"There's a trial coming up. For the first time in living memory, the Nine will convene. Including the Queen of Helheim."

"I want you to know that you said that in another language." Pepper informed him, amused, as she moved to sit on the couch. "Relax, stow the armor, and then we can talk about why you're a kid in a candy store."

"I look happy to you?" Tony wondered. "That's, uh, that's actually hilarious. Do I always look happy to you?"

"I know what your expressions look like and the closest this one resembles is that weird mix where you can't decide if you want to rip someone's head off or build something to do it for you."

"And that's happy to you?"

"No, it's got you looking like a kid in a candy store. Can't decide what you want first but you know you want it all."

"Sounds appropriately bloodthirsty." Tony chirped. His armor melted away so completely that by the time he threw himself back on the couch he was in dark blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Anyway, there's a trial coming up that Helheim has been invited to help judge."

"Were you told why?"

"A man of Asgard has been brought up on assassination charges. The son of the Light King was found dead in his rooms and all signs point to an Asgardian presence. Odin is furious, of course-." Thunder clapped and lightning flashed as if to punctate his statement.

"And so is Thor, apparently, who is also being called home."

"But they found who did it?"

"They have a suspect. Unfortunately, things are made difficult by the fact that the suspect has been poisoned."

Pepper yelped at that and then rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck, Tony? Why are they calling for a trial when their only suspect is dead?!"

"Because he's not, dearest. That, too, was a failed attempt on his life. Someone broke into my lab and stole something that is not to be used among the Aesir. It isn't to be used among anyone, because it revives those on their way to death. I know nothing of what it does to the living but someone was keen to find out."

"You sound like you're being translated." She reminded him patiently, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He slipped into different languages when stressed, though it often came off as variations of English.

"He spoke an old tongue that I have never heard before, Lady Potts." Thor rumbled from the doorway.

"Good day, Thor. When did you get in?"

"Few minutes ago." He growled bitterly. "I wish to know why he speaks that tongue. It does not belong to mortal plains."

"There are many things that do not belong to mortal plains, godling, and yet we have them."

Pepper jerked away from her lover. He gave off the heat of an open flame and his eyes were pitch black.

"Do not ruin this couch." She ordered. "I _like_ this one. I liked the last one too but you couldn't handle whatever news you got that day. _I am not buying another couch just so you can throw your weight around with the God of Thunder._ " Pepper hissed. That apparently struck Tony as funny, because the heat faded and the couch remained intact.

"From the bottom of my heart, Pepper, fuck you and the high horse you rode in on." He snickered.

"I would but you're not into that." Pepper deadpanned.

"Indeed, I like my privacy." Tony snorted before he burst out laughing again.

"That was a good one. Thank you."

"Hey, I just reminded you that you're a jerk who ruins my good furniture. _I_ like it even if _you_ don't care." Pepper drawled. "Are we giving any thought to the fact that Thor is a gaping fish in the doorway?"

"Let him be. Either he'll say something or he'll leave."

"Can you talk about how you found all the gory details of this trial? It sounds stranger with every word."

"I've told you all I can, I'm afraid." Tony admitted. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Did you eat today? Is it dinnertime? I could make you dinner."

"I'll snack on whatever you're having but I'm not in the mood for a full meal."

"You sick?"

"Tired. I think I might need you to step in for a bit. I need a vacation. Or just a bender."

"You could take a vacation to _go_ on a bender but you could also just take a vacation." Tony chuckled warmly. "Trust me, I know what you mean. Wanna vent over tacos and root beer floats?"

"Fuck yes!" Pepper hissed excitedly. "I haven't had ice cream in so long that I forgot what it tastes like."

"Well, we should change that. And _you_ should kick back a bit. Dinner and drinks are on the way."

"You're a dream."

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

 **(Not Quite) Home From Work** **Scene 2**

Tony awoke to a dream. Tacos and root beer floats had done exactly what they needed to do, which was let her guard down enough to rant about who was making her life hell this time. Which Tony would absolutely take care of. He's done that before, taken over for Pepper when she was at her wit's end. It didn't happen often. When SI heard that Tony was back at the helm for the first time in years, half of them were ready to go to war. This time they'd be slightly less bloodthirsty but the sentiment remained. Virginia Potts was not one to get run off easily. If she ran, then the Merchant of Death came out to play.

Which, considering he woke up to a dream, was apparently an apt statement to make.

"Your betrothed sounded weary."

"That's one way of putting it. Good evening, my Queen. How may I serve you?"

"You can start by telling me about Stark Industries on the way to your labs."

With every incarnation of the Merchant, the space changed to suit their needs. Tony's space very closely resembled his workshop back at the Malibu mansion, with a few keys exceptions. Potions stocked the shelves instead of tools. Beakers fizzed constantly without heat. Everything was under his control. He had assistance from dead scientists in his ventures, and he most often took advice from them. But someone had to have gone through his lab for the poison used on the assassin. Which means that someone journeyed to the Underworld.

Death is supposed to be eternal. There _is_ no way out. Tony enforces that, if the nature of Death isn't enough. There is no going back. He learned that the hard way when he pleaded with Hela to spare his parents.

"Your mind has wandered, Faithful One, and the look on your face begs the question of what to?"

"The potion theft." Tony admitted. "But you asked about the company. Right now we have a few major contracts because despite no longer being in the weapons game, we are still a reliable source for other things. Namely military gear, in an effort to soothe some wounded egos when the transition began It's not good business to leave a customer hanging even if you discontinue a product."

"What's the nature of these contracts?"

"For the first time ever someone aside from me is interested in having clean energy. They wanted research on the arc reactor in order to jumpstart their own product. They don't want to copy the arc reactor directly, they want to know what exactly I did in that cave and why it worked. It's been the subject of many a thesis but I think this is the first time anyone from the industry has officially approached me about it."

"So where's the conflict?" Hela wondered.

"Pepper just found out that they're using it to develop weapons. Or trying. They'll never succeed, because they could barely find their way out of SI without help, but now we've got a battle on our hands. Legal is out for blood and Pepper is not having a good day."

"Is it not clearly stated that your works are not weapons?"

"It is indeed. In rather airtight language, if I do say so myself. They asked for the research a few years ago with the claim that they were interested in how it would work. There are fail-safes in place to prevent weaponization but most of it is paperwork declaring intent. We can't yank it back like we want to because they've holed up in the middle of fuck knows where and we literally can't get to them. The good news is that someone found an old military contact with connections who is definitely interested in keeping the weaponization of nuclear energy among the US military, so War Machine might get sent out."

"Why not Iron Man?"

"There are some places Iron Man will never go that War Machine has to. I can't start an international incident over something that isn't saving people. Not at that level of trust with the world yet."

"Are you content with the solution that was found?" Hela queried.

"I'll have to be." Tony responded as he turned left and unlocked the lab. "Anyway, the lab thefts. I'm going to ask around down here, see who might have an idea of what to look for. Whoever did this had a way into and out of the realm of the dead, and that means trouble if anyone else tries to follow them."

"Do so… I had not considered that."

"What was your line of thinking, my Queen?" Tony asked, confused.

"I did not see it as a security breach. I thought there was a traitor in our midst. You are not the only one capable of traveling between Realms, Faithful One, simply the most dangerous."

"I shall consider that as well. Perhaps one of the Asgardians saw something."

"Why would they get involved? Odin has enough on his plate, since no one has answers to the mess that started it all. The accused doesn't even remember the incident despite all the potions they used."

"Or perhaps because of that." Tony murmured thoughtfully. "It matters not. Heimdall, at least, should know something."

"Do what you must, Faithful One. I await your conclusions."

Hela left the lab, shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Not Quite) Home From Work Scene 3**

Tony blinked and he was back on Earth. Pepper shifted in her sleep, rolling over until she reached him and then wrapping her arms around his torso.

"What time is it?" She murmured.

He glanced at his watch. The numbers glowed light blue from his wrist.

"Four-thirty. You alright?"

"Nightmare." She mumbled. "I thought you were gone… I don't know why, but I thought you were gone for good. You were right there but whenever I reached you just got further away. I think you were in uniform but maybe not… God, why can't I think straight?"

"Maybe something warm would help. I can make tea, if you want."

"Tea sounds good." Pepper mumbled. "You'll let me know before you leave, won't you?"

"Darling, I was thinking of taking you with me."

Pepper stiffened, still clinging to him.

"Is that allowed?"

"What could they possibly say to prevent me? Attendance of the trial might be limited to rulers, but you will most definitely be welcome on Asgard."

"Wait, why is the trial taking place on Asgard? I thought the Light King was the wronged party?"

"Yes, but an Asgardian was deemed to have done it. Would you have a grieving family host enemies in the name of justice?"

"I suppose not."

"Anyway, you were having a nightmare?" Tony prodded quietly.

"I, uh, it's stupid. You're not a teddy bear I can keep by my side forever." Pepper scowled.

"I rather thought that was the point of us sleeping together." Tony laughed. "Or, y'know, the whole relationship thing. Find someone and stick with them as long as you both like, and all."

"C'mon, Tony, I'm serious!" She snickered into his shoulder.

"Well, I can't promise to always return unscathed, but if it's giving you nightmares then you have a solemn vow that I will return."

Pepper snorted and buried her face in her pillow.

"You can never tell anyone this at all ever but it's fun to hear you talk like that."

"Like what, a stuffy soldier from an old monarchy?"

Pepper laughed loudly at that.

"You can't just… God, there was a moment…"

"And now it's ruined."

"No, not really. It's just… cool."

"I doubt that's the full extent of how you feel but we'll go with it." Tony deadpanned.

"You ass!" Pepper cackled. "It makes me feel pretty, alright?"

"Interesting…" Tony purred. "and I like it. It is now my life's goal to keep you feeling pretty."

"I get the feeling that I'll never live this down." Pepper groaned. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Yeah, you're on vacation, remember? Sleep in!"

Pepper snorted and shifted so that she was all but molded to her lover.

"Solemn vow, huh?" She murmured. "I'll hold you to it.

* * *

 **(Not Quite) Home From Work Scene 4**

Two worlds collided in the worst way possible later on that day. Tony was in the middle of his… third? No, fifth. Tony was in the middle of his fifth business meeting attempting to hammer out exactly how the company would deal with this latest set of backstabbing traitors when the building shook. It was not too different from when Thor arrived on Earth, but he usually arrived in a desert or something and hitchhiked or flew to New York. There was no reason for the air to smell of ozone unless the Bifrost actually landed-.

A flash of light out the window confirmed his suspicions. He would have to remind Heimdall exactly why the Bifrost required empty space.

Twenty minutes later, his assistant burst into the room, panting.

"There are aliens at the front desk. They look like Thor and want to talk to you!"

"Now why would they do that…?" Tony scoffed, wondering just what the Asgardians we're playing at. If the rest of the Nine were determined to ruin his life on Earth, he would make them regret it. He actually liked it here.

The elevator felt like it took forever and his assistant, Alex Mallards, wasn't the only one nervous. The other executives had scrambled for the elevator. They all ended up sharing the same one, much to their dismay.

"This is great." He grumbled. The elevators probably moved as slow as possible just to spite them.

Sure enough, when they got to the first floor there were a platoon of Asgardians standing guard in the welcome area. The front desk clerk eyed them nervously and practically no one else was there.

"You should go." He told the clerk, his assistant, and the remainders of the meeting. "Apparently I have business with the Asgardians."

The room cleared no questions asked and Tony plopped down on one of the many futons scattered about.

"Remind that Gatekeeper of yours to watch where he lands that thing." Tony drawled. "Pray that it hasn't killed someone."

"This mortal speaks too freely." One of the guards ground out. "You should be kneeling at the Queen's feet!"

"I kneel to one person, and it is most definitely not the Queen of Asgard. Though she is always welcome in my homes and well able to speak for herself."

"Indeed I am, old friend."

Frigga hadn't changed a bit since he last saw her. Or, rather, since his past life had. Theirs was a friendship unbound by the nature of the Merchant. With his many dealings throughout the Realms, Frigga Njordkin was one of the few people he managed to hold onto. If he was very, very good and flattered the Norns just right, Pepper would become another.

"Surely that starlit look isn't for me, old friend?" Frigga teased.

"Norns be good, no! Not only would Odin rend my spine from my body, it would be a massive conflict of interest. Friends we may be, Queen Frigga, but I must judge you all the same. I could not do that if I shared romantic feelings for you. But I do have someone I would like you to meet, if you're staying that long."

"As I suspected. You found your Sjelevenn."

"Bless you." Tony deadpanned.

"That was a perfectly proper word, you ass!" Frigga snickered. "You found your soulmate, you wretched fool! And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep them for as long as you can."

"Is that why she can see me underneath the mask?" Tony wondered.

"I can see you underneath the mask, old friend. Then again, our souls are linked, even if we are not each other's halves. It is the only way I know how to find you each iteration."

"Interesting…" Tony murmured. "And I shall definitely look into that later. What brings you to Earth, Queen Frigga?"

Tony couldn't quite see the Asgardian monarch over her circle of guards, but the air took on a sober tone. He got the feeling that things whatever had been set in motion with this trial was just the beginning.

"I formally request the counsel of the Merchant in an ongoing investigation into Asgard." Frigga informed him in a stone-cold voice.

Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Another investigation? What prompts this?"

"One of my food testers lapsed into a coma not long after we ate. I consumed the same food they did, since there was nothing obviously wrong with it. The Healers know not when he will wake, and I fear a similar state soon."

Tony tilted his head, eyes flashing black as he digested Frigga's words.

"I know not what I could do." He admitted. "Do you know the state of his soul? If it is a coma, as opposed to death, it could have been taken improperly."

"Stolen?!" Some of the guards exclaimed.

"It is a possibility. One would have to know how to remove a soul from its host. And if it was a coma, then like I said, it was taken improperly. If you fear a similar occurrence, Queen Frigga, I could return with you and keep watch myself."

Frigga blinked, stunned, and dipped her head.

"I would not ask so much of you, but that is definitely an offer I cannot refuse."

"Alright, then. You and your party are welcome to take your respite at my actual home while I clear some things up around here. It's not far, if you all could step through this way?" He asked, rising to his feet and using his hands to draw a large rectangle in mid air. A portal opened, revealing the living room of the Mansion.

The Queen of Asgard nodded her thanks and stepped through the portal after her loyal guards.

"I can await your counsel without interference?"

"You might run into some of my heroic coworkers, and my lys av stjerner should be resting, since this is her day off, but when's the last time any of us has had an actual day of rest?"

"True enough."

Frigga nodded her thanks and the portal closed.

Tony groaned and rubbed his temples.

Definitely just the beginning.

He took out his phone and pressed the pound button.

"How may I help you, Sir?" JARVIS asked through the phone. "I understand there was interference at the Tower."

"Tell the executives I just dismissed that the meeting will continue at a later date and reschedule the rest of them as well. I've another Mission."

"Very good, Sir."

JARVIS hung up the phone and Tony flopped down on the nearest sofa. He needed a moment before he had to deal with the shitshow that was about to ensue. He wouldn't get a second's rest in all this, he just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Not Quite) Home From Work** **Scene 5**

Pepper was not quite stunned to find aliens roaming the house, because it was just like Tony to play such a trick for a laugh. From the color scheme the surrounding people wore as well as how Tony spoke of them, these were Aesir. Tony welcomed all who crossed his path, but not many would be invited to wait in the most used of his homes. Certainly not when he knew she would be there. Unless…

"I take it Queen Frigga of Asgard is the royal among us today." She murmured in a low voice. The nearest guard flicked his ears and steeled his gaze.

"Midgardians are not to speak of the Queen so freely." They ground out.

"You occupy my house, so I'll speak how I like." Pepper hissed back.

She was keenly aware of the fact that any one of these guards could snap her in two like a twig, but this day had been shaping up to be better than the one before. It was just like Tony to throw a wrench in her plans.

"Besides, I am more than able to speak for myself." Queen Frigga drawled in a manner that suggested this was not the first time. "Perhaps we could get to know each other better on the couch?"

"Certainly." Pepper offered, glad for the out she'd been given.

The platoon of guards angled themselves so that the two women could see each other but Pepper knew good and well that they were willing to attack anything that looked even remotely shifty.

"When I found that the Merchant had taken up life on Midgard, I was naturally curious, but then, it isn't all that surprising." Queen Frigga mused. "He has always been quick to build and quicker to think, so I am glad he has found a place here. You… are definitely the one he'll keep around, if only for my own sanity." She snorted darkly. "Not that I'll have it much longer."

"That seems like a rather grim outlook." Pepper offered cautiously.

"I interrupted your day because I sought the Merchant's counsel." The queen informed Pepper. "This business with his potions might cut my String where it lay. I know not what fate has for me, and it is frightening."

Pepper dipped her head understandingly.

"It's only rational to seek out friends in trying times, especially when said friends can help you manage the situation." She reasoned.

"I have hope yet. If only because there are several people who would tear down the gates of Hel trying to get me back, and I would not have that on my conscience."

"Neither would Tony." Pepper assured her. "Do you know how the potion got to you? The solution could be in the method of delivery."

"You think we haven't tried that?!" One of the guards snapped.

"A fresh point of view is always welcome." Frigga informed the outspoken guard sharply. "One of my tasters drank from my goblet before I did and lapsed into a coma hours after dinner. I fear a similar state soon. When the wine-servants were questioned, no one could recall who would do such a thing. Indeed, they could not recall the hours during which they worked."

"Wait, were they possessed?" Pepper blurted out. "Could someone have given them something as well? Messed with their minds?"

"Clever enough, I see." Queen Frigga murmured. "Our healers picked up no trace of foreign tampering. I am hoping the Merchant can resolve this before I lapse myself."

"And resolve it I will." Tony sounded far-off but he was in fact standing before them. "Step aside please.."

Pepper was the first to move. His tone, the sharpness of his voice startled her into action. He could be quick to anger or short-tempered but this wasn't like that. Pepper had never seen thos before, but it was some mix of "kid in a candy store" and "man on a murder spree." She didn't know who would be dead by the end of all this, but it wouldn't be Queen Frigga.

* * *

 **(Not Quite) Home From Work** **Scene 6**

"I demand an explanation!"

Thor's roar could be heard by half the city, accompanied by a sudden rolling thunder that shook every window for ten blocks. It was a fair reaction, all things considered. One of his teammates was currently crouched over his mother, surrounded by guards, and the sickly grey light surrounding her came from his hands.

It was a fair reaction, but there was no time for it.

"Godling, your hammer." Tony ordered swiftly, holding out a hand. The hammer responded, surprisingly enough, dragging Thor by the belt loop until he managed to fumble it into his hands and pass it over.

"What is going on-?"

" _Cast this farce from my domain, and pray I show it mercy!_ " Tony snarled, eyes flickering. Darkness shrouded the room. The only thing to pierce it was Thor's lightning, flickering around him just enough to grant him the silhouette of his mother, slumped over and deathly still with his teammate looming over her.

The last thing Thor saw was his hammer in the Man of Iron's hands as it struck his mother aside her head.

* * *

Frigga awoke slowly and found herself surrounded by gold.

"I should not be on Asgard." She insisted. Her words came out clear, though they felt heavy on her tongue. She turned her head to find that the Merchant sat cross-legged before her, eyes glazed and muttering.

"Merchant, why are we on Asgard?" She queried.

"We are not." He informed her absently as the air pulsed orange around her. "This is the Waiting Room. It looks like Asgard because that is what you find most familiar. Whose room is this?"

"Loki's."

"And you miss your son?"

"How could I not?" Frigga snapped, suddenly irritated. "What Odin did to that boy was entirely too much! There's something wrong with him, but stowing him away with those monsters is not the answer!"

"A shame," The Merchant scoffed. "Had you interfered sooner he might not have gotten that far."

"You speak too freely!" Frigga hissed.

"Indeed I do." The Merchant drawled. "And you do not speak freely enough. I would prefer less of a mess to deal with but I can cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Less of a… you had planned for _Loki_ as an apprentice?" Frigga exclaimed.

"Crossing the wrong bridge, Your Highness." Her old friend snorted. "Ah, here we go. You and your taster have a leech among you. Not one of mine, thank the Norns. I can only deal with so many fuckups at once."

" _A leech_?! Of what?"

"The soul, of course. You've more grief than can be handled by one person, even over many lifetimes. This sucker took that and multiplied it."

"Then why is it called a leech?"

"Because it sapped your energy to do so. This would have been in your drinking cup for moons before this incident. You are a powerful magic user, Kin of Njord, not just anyone can siphon your power unnoticed."

"Can you track who did it?" Frigga wondered.

"I can, though it will not be immediate. The way to do so will be to reverse the spell placed on it. Whoever tried this will have it turned back on them tenfold."

"There is far too much vengeance on our plates to go dealing more."

"This is not vengeance, kin of Njord. This is the only way to find out what happened. Soul leeches are tricky to deal with, and removing it entirely is not an option just yet."

"Why not?" Frigga demanded. "What is so deadly about this creature that it cannot be flicked off like the bug it is?!"

"There is no bug, for one thing. For another, it is so entangled in your magic that to unravel it would be to unravel you. That is absolutely not something I am willing to try."

"So… what, I must deal with this soul leech for the rest of my existence?!"

"Oh, no. Much like regular bugs, there are two ways it goes: It eventually explodes from overfeeding, or it withers and dies from starvation."

"So what brings us here? And what are you doing now?"

"Starving it. Deep death, please. Nice and big, like you're going underwater."

Frigga obeyed without question and found her vision going black. She had so many questions for the Merchant, so very much to ask, but the Waiting Room was no more.

* * *

Thor came to and found that his mother was back on her feet and the guards surrounding her were wary.

The Merchant remained still where he previously sat. His eyes were still glazed but he was no longer muttering.

Queen Frigga uttered an old word that Thor had never heard before and the Merchant snapped awake.

"It is done." He muttered in a raspy voice. "How do you feel?"

"Better than ever… so reversing the spell worked?"

"Indeed."

"And I shall, essentially, be stealing the lifeforce of whoever sought to have mine?"

"That is a rather crude way to put it, but I suppose not inaccurate."

"Very well." Queen Frigga sighed. "I don't suppose you can revive my taster?"

"They should be as well as you are. The air this leech gives off is not easily replicated, so finding and reversing the spell a second time was no trouble at all."

"You have my honor, Merchant."

"I have your soul," He corrected. "but your honor is appreciated."


	4. Chapter 4

If you are currently reading this, tye chapter this is for will be uploaded by 11:59pm. est. Chapter 3 will involve Pepper meeting Frigga, Chapter 4 will have Thor learning more about the Merchant, Chapter 5 will have Tony going to Asgard ahead of schedule and taking the Avengers with him.


	5. Chapter 5

If you are currently reading this, tye chapter this is for will be uploaded by 11:59pm. est. Chapter 3 will involve Pepper meeting Frigga, Chapter 4 will have Thor learning more about the Merchant, Chapter 5 will have Tony going to Asgard ahead of schedule and taking the Avengers with him.


End file.
